


始发站

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: OE
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 1





	始发站

城郊的公交站在早上六点空无一人，晨跑完的李虎锡把下巴缩进外套领子里，嘴唇时不时碰到被鼻息打湿的领口拉链。  
当他正站在站台上出神地盯着白色鞋头沾上的湿润泥土，25路公交车进站了，带着发动机在冬日清晨特有的慵懒的轰鸣。  
他和公交车司机打了声招呼后径直走到了最后一排右边靠窗的位置。空调很暖和，他拉开了外套拉链。这里是他最熟悉的位置，不会被打扰。  
李虎锡闭上眼睛，脑内过着今天要完成的事，回家洗澡，喂猫，下楼买一杯热拿铁，然后去店里把今天刚到的鲜花摆放好，开店。他想到了每天早上回家喝下冰冰凉的蛋白粉，他没睡醒的猫总会晃悠悠过来蹭着他的脚踝。一年前他看上那只猫一定程度上是因为它和某人很相似，即使李虎锡不想承认这一点，闪亮亮的圆眼睛，柔软蓬松的毛发，粘人的性格，还有怎么也睡不够的慵懒模样。  
沿途风景过眼而去，公交到达了他上车后的第一个停靠站。这个站台平时不会停靠，司机总是意思意思地踩一脚刹车减速后又踩下油门。  
上车的是一个瘦高的男人，靴子牛仔裤灰色风衣，李虎锡在看到他的脸之后呼吸一滞，心中突然隐约开始期待什么，这种不合时宜的期待随着一个深呼吸被带走。  
那男人看见他时也错愕了一秒钟，随后轻轻一笑，朝着他做了“好久不见”的嘴型，李虎锡也对他笑了笑。  
男人投完币向着后排座位走去，坐在了最后一排的左边靠窗。  
之后两个人隔着三个座位各怀心事地望着窗外。

那是李虎锡的初恋蔡亨源。  
那时候的李虎锡染着一头金毛，蔡亨源还戴着圆圆的近视眼镜。他前一秒还吹嘘着自己要一辈子万花丛中过片叶不沾身，后一秒就对以新生代表在开学典礼上发言的蔡亨源陷入了无可自拔的迷恋，开始了狂热的追求，把那些曾屡试不爽哄女生开心的网说男套路统统试了个遍结果全部失败，这才决定用自己的真心苦苦追了大半年，最后软磨硬泡拿下了这个话不多的慢热学弟。  
之后两人就陷入了疯狂的热恋。李虎锡多次借着帮学弟补习的名义大摇大摆地出入蔡亨源的家门，蔡亨源也今天送个学生证明天送把伞，引得李虎锡的母亲总是留这个热心学弟在家吃饭。  
一来二去，两个人终于在某个周末的晚上像下定什么决心似的，偷偷从家溜了出来，搭上25路公交车去城郊的草坪上看星星。  
那是一个初春的夜晚，冬日的寒气还未褪去，两个人坐在草坪上，李虎锡把冷到发抖的蔡亨源抱在怀里。  
“蔡亨源，我喜欢你。”李虎锡把下巴搭在蔡亨源的肩上，侧过头吻了吻他的耳朵，这已经是李虎锡今天第十一次说这句话了。  
“虎锡学长，”蔡亨源翻了个身，眨着亮晶晶的大眼睛望着李虎锡，“我也喜欢你。”这是他这个星期第一次说这句话。  
之后则是一个辗转绵长的吻。  
露水，泥土，青草的香气，伴着蔡亨源眼中揉碎的星光装点着夜幕下两个动情的少年大汗淋漓。  
自那之后，25路公交车的最后一排右边靠窗的位置上总是能看到一个金发男孩戴着左边的耳机，而他身边留着乖巧黑发戴着圆框眼镜的男生总是靠在金发男生的肩上闭着眼睛，没人注意过他们被书包挡住的十指相扣的双手。

想到这，李虎锡转头看了一眼另一边座位上的人，这才注意到他把头发留长了。  
蔡亨源咬嘴巴的习惯还是没有改掉，他此刻微微蹙眉望着窗外，似乎没有察觉有人在盯着他看，而李虎锡则趁他没有发现赶忙转移了视线。

两个人的热恋从高中走到大学，再到大学毕业三个月后李虎锡母亲因为车祸意外身亡，而三天后蔡亨源正要出国读研。  
李虎锡敲开蔡亨源家的门，一进门迎接他的不是拥抱，而是蔡亨源主动热烈的吻。两个人像要把对方刻入骨髓似的疯狂地交媾，对蔡亨源出国的事以及李虎锡母亲的死只字未提。他们就这么做了三天两夜，直到最后一晚力竭的两人揣着被时光和命运千刀万剐的心相拥而眠。

李虎锡忽然感觉自己的心口一阵钝痛，和当初在机场眼看着蔡亨源的背影消失在目力所及的尽头的感觉一样。虽然怀有一丝侥幸的期待，但是他彼此心里都明白有些时光终究是回不去了。

还有一站就要下车了，李虎锡重新拉上了外套拉链。看着窗外逐渐减速的街景，他深吸了一口气，像鼓起勇气似的决定不再看向左边。

这口气在他下车后才被无力地宣泄出，紧接着吸入的新鲜空气让李虎锡觉得意外地甘甜。

公交车驶出站台时已经没有了清晨时的轰鸣。

他们于彼此，是冬去春来时穿过树叶的第一缕阳光，而时光于这段感情，则是一段郁郁寡欢无疾而终。


End file.
